xarxes_clusterfandomcom-20200216-history
War on Villainy
The War on Villainy or the Villain Crusade is a large-scale multi-realm war started by an ambush attack from Malevolence on a score of Solar Systems on the eastern fringe of G18 of the Conjugal Consortium. The ambush assault and the commencement of the war occured on the same Mars-relative date, 10,599, on the eve of a new century. The War was declared by the Consortium Department of Protection through the Department of Core and is currently occurring across all 18 galaxies of the Consortium to varying degrees of violence and chaos. The Current Warlord is Supreme High Marshal Oskaro Hocus along with a large command of dozens of other commanding executives and officers. The War on Villainy is the single largest mobilisation of Consortium Military might in the existence of the empire by far. The war is currently occuring and a conclusive victor is unclear, for every victory the Consortium bring in the name of prosperity, Malevolence claimed their own as well. Over the course of the war, other independent terrorist and pirate groups became involved in the uproar and saw it as their chance to strike at the Consortium when they were most distracted. Movements such as the Black Doom have made serious strides in territory and manpower with the liberation of dozens of Consortium worlds while their main military might was directed on another target. Pre War Events Before the war was undertake, it was revealed through interrogation, torture and scouting that the group known as Malevolence had been planning to begin the war for the previous fifty years, calculating logistics, crafting armour and weaponry, rallying forces lall to launch their attack deliberately on the eve of a new century. The purpose of initiating the war on the eve of a new century was both the symbolic start of a new year and was an occurrence that the Consortium wouldn't expect as many festivities occur across hundreds of worlds because of a rise of a new century and holds great cultural and ceremonial significance among thousands if not millions of cultures. Course of the War Malevolence's attack, later known as the Eve Ambush was a small scale surprise attack upon ten separate solar systems on the eastern fringe of G18, resulting in the deaths of over 5 million innocent civilians and the utter landslide slaughter of any defences that were in their way. Malevolence had an unshakeable victory over the Consortium with warriors, weaponry and armour that, at that point, were completely unheard of and unexpected, resulting in untold casualties. War of Villainy Forces Defenders Consortium Military The Consortium military is divided into casts, 10 million of which made an appearance in the War on VIllainy, the most central ones are listed below. * 1st Hocus * 2nd Hocus * 3rd Hocus "The Magic Troupe" * 4th Hocus * 5th Hocus * 6th Hocus * 1st Centurion "The Legion" * 2nd Centurion * 3rd Centurion * 4th Centurion * 5th Centurion * 6th Centurion * 7th Centurion * 8th Centurion * 9th Centurion * 10th Centurion * 1st Rifles * 2nd Rifles * 3rd Rifles * 4th Rifles * 5th Rifles * 6th Rifles * 7th Rifles * 8th Rifles * 9th Rifles * 10th Rifles * 12th Rifles * 13th Rifles * 14th Rifles * 15th Rifles * 16th Rifles "Saint's Own" * 1st Puppeteer * 2nd Puppeteer * 3rd Puppeteer * 4th Puppeteer "Metal men" * 1st Janissaries * 2nd Janissaries * 3rd Janissaries * 4th Janissaries * 5th Janissaries * 6th Polar Operations * 7th Polar Operations * 8th Polar Operations * 9th Polar Operations * 10th Polar Operations * 99th Carbines * 1st Mechanized Infantry * 2nd Mechanized Infantry * 3rd Mechanized Infantry * 4th Mechanized Infantry * 5th Mechanized Infantry * 6th Mechanized Infantry * 7th Mechanized Infantry * 8th Mechanized Infantry * 9th Mechanized Infantry * 10th Mechanized Infantry * 11th Mechanized Infantry "Steel Hammer" Asterionite Military * 1st Tank Battery * 2nd Tank Battery * 3rd Tank Battery * 4th Tank Battery * 5th Tank Battery * 1st Ranged Battery * 2nd Ranged Battery * 1st Sea Battery * 1st Experimentals * 2nd Experimentals * Logic Order * Steel-Horns of Minos * Infinity Hooves * Honour-Skins Ganeshi Military * 1st Galactic Soldiery * 2nd Galactic Soldiery * 3rd Galactic Soldiery * 1st Planetary Soldiery * 1st Ganeshi Phalanx * Herculean Magmus * Brobdingnagian * Escucheon